In recent years, there have been a number of significant improvements in kite construction, as designers have learned to utilize modern material for struts, sail fabrics, connectors, and other components. In some cases, components are manufactured by molding or machining equipment. Such manufacturing processes make the kites more expensive to manufacture and therefore more expensive in the marketplace.
An object of the present invention is to provide a kite which is durable, airworthy, and can be manufactured inexpensively because the connectors used in the kite can be formed of ordinary sheet material which is cut, folded and/or sewn in order to provide a simple, lightweight and highly effective component of the kite.